Tobot V
Tobot V, known in Korea as Byunshin Jadongcha Tobot V, is an animated series produced in South Korea by toymaking company Young Toys and Studio Button. It serves as a reboot to the original animated series produced in by Young Toys and animating studio Retrobot. The first merchandise was released in 2018, and the animated series began airing in July 27, 2018, featuring transforming robots and their "pilot". The Season 1 finale aired on August 9, 2018. Overview Like the original Tobot series, Tobot V features giant transforming robots with pilots. However, unlike the original, all the tobots in this series share one pilot (a boy named Tyler), and are model vehicles with the souls of alien beings who modified them for transformations. The reboot also ditches the original series' method of having static faces and flashing eyes or screen faces, instead, the reboot replaced them with expressable eyes and moving mouths, though there are some exceptions. Any tobot designs reused from the original series have modified heads and color schemes. The tobots are also the size of toys when not activated, and the tokeys are fired from a blaster resembling a race car remote control. The tokeys original to the reboot transform from robotic animals, while the tokeys from the tobots that reuse the original series design are based off of the tokeys from the toy versions of the original series tobots. The reboot also has a higher empathy on humor, and the pilot can only be in the cockpit of one tobot at a time, and he is unable to switch cockpits. The toys for the first newly molded tobots had some automatic transformations when the tokey is installed. From the 8th tobot onwards, the transformations are all manual. Tobots Season 1 * 6-Stage Complex Master V: The combined form of Master V, Super Driller, Power Train and Sonic Stealth. ** 5-Stage Complex Master V: The combined form of Master V and 2 of his support units. *** 4-Stage Complex Master V: The combined form of Master V and one of his support units. **** Master V: The combined form of the first 3 tobots capable of using the attacks of his components. ***** Speed: A blue, yellow and black race car that resembles a Ferrari FXX. He always has a quick-paced attitude, able to stay calm and serious when needed. His tokey has the animal form of a falcon, and his toy's auto-transformation feature is in the rear of the car. He forms Master V's arms and the shoulder pads of the enhanced combinations. ***** Monster: A large orange and maroon monster truck. He always has a hotheaded attitude in robot mode, but his smaller size is more peaceful and more fearful of his Tyler's baby sister. His tokey has the animal form of a gorilla, and his toy's auto-transformation feature is in the truck's front wheels. He forms Master V's legs. ***** Rocket: A black, white, yellow and red futuristic space shuttle orbiter. He normally speaks with a monotone voice, but is capable on speaking with added expression. One might think he never meets the torture of Tyler's baby sister, but she has been able to grab him if he flies low enough. His tokey has the animal form of a hawk, and his toy's auto-transformation feature is in the back of the shuttle. He forms Master V's torso. **** Super Driller: A yellow, silver, white and black drill tank with power equal to Master V, cheerful yet serious enough to get the job done. Unlike most tobots, Super Driller was summoned by Master V himself, and he negates the use of a tokey. Combined with Master V, he forms a pair of drill-equipped arms. *** Power Train: A blue, silver, red, white and black bullet train with power equal to Master V, stoic with enough emotions to get the job done. Unlike most tobots, but like Super Driller, Power Train was summoned by Master V himself, and he negates the use of a tokey. Combined with Master V, he forms a pair of leg extensions. **'Sonic Stealth': A blue, silver, red, white and black stealth bomber with power equal to Master V, level-headed and quick in his objectives. Unlike most tobots, but like Super Driller and Power Train, Sonic Stealth was summoned by Master V himself, and he negates the use of a tokey. Combined with Master V, he forms a flight pack and head adornments. * The Rescue Team: A trio of rescue vehicles remodeled from tobots R, Zero, and Adventure Y from the original series. All members are mainly red, grey, silver and white. Due to reusing molds from the original series, the rescue team's transformations are completely manual, and their heads were either given new paint applications or specifically molded facial details. ** Y''': A rescue helicopter. Compared to his original series version, Y speaks with a deeper voice and is more of a experienced leader. Unlike his original series counterpart, Y was a helicopter to begin with. His tokey is in the form of his name, the letter Y. ** '''R: A fire engine. Compared to his original series version, R speaks with a gruffer tone and is more tempermental. His tokey is in the form of an axe. ** Zero: A tow truck. Compared to his original series version, Zero speaks with a higher pitched voice and is more of a goofball and the comic relief on the team. His tokey is in the form of a wrench. * Captain Police: A black, navy, gold and white police hypercar, and one of the larger tobots at that, being a head taller than Speed, Monster, Rocket, and the rescue team members. His tokey has the animal form of a wolf, and his toy's auto-transformation feature is in his robot head. Unlike his fellow tobots, his tokey turns into a larger wolf head that becomes a chest decoration in robot mode. * Great Iron Admiral:' '''The combined form of Great Admiral and Tank Guy. ** '''Great Admiral': A red, grey, yellow, black and white dragon-themed battleship capable deep sea exploration and flight, the first half of Great Iron Admiral. His tokey has the animal form of a chinese dragon, and he forms Great Iron Admiral's torso, head, legs and shoulders. Unlike his fellow tobots, but like Tank Guy, his tokey forms part of his vehicle form and his chest in robot mode. Unlike Tank Guy though, his tokey doesn't contain his head. ** Tank Guy: A black, blue, grey, silver and white quad-treaded tank, the second half of Great Iron Admiral. His tokey has the animal form of a rhinoceros, and he forms Great Iron Admiral's feet, arms and horns. Unlike his fellow tobots, but like Great Admiral, his tokey forms part of his vehicle form and his chest in robot mode. Unlike Great Admiral though, his head is in his tokey. * Big Troll: The combined form of Big Trail and Troll. Has vehicle and robot configurations. ** Big Trail: A black, white, yellow and grey offroad tractor-trailer semi cab, the first half of Big Troll. His tokey has the animal form of a bull, and he forms Big Troll's tractor unit in vehicle mode, and the giant's arms, chest and face in robot mode. Unlike his fellow tobots, but like Troll, his tokey forms his chest in robot mode. Unlike Troll though, his tokey contains his head. ** Troll: A black, white, orange, green, red and grey arctic supply truck, the second half of Big Troll. His tokey has the animal form of an elephant (or mammoth), and he forms Big Troll's trailer unit in vehicle mode, and the giant's legs, torso and helmet in robot mode. Unlike his fellow tobots, but like Big Trail, his tokey forms his chest in robot mode. Unlike Big Trail though, his tokey doesn't contain his head. Compared to his partner and the 9 tobots before them, Troll's name fits his speech pattern and ape-like proportions, as he grunts instead of verbally speaking most of the time (later on, it evolves so that he only manages his name). Season 1.5 * Grand Champion: The combined form of Alpha Plus and 2 other Tobots. He is a remodel of Athlon Champion. ** Alpha Plus: An orange Lamborghini Aventador with white stripes. His tokey is a smaller car, and his head pops up via a spring. He is a remold of Athlon Alpha. * Storm Joe: A black, navy, gold and white police hypercar accompanied by a giant dragster of the same colors forming much of his body. Much like Master V's support Tobots, he doesn't require a tokey. * Titan Saver: A black, orange, red and grey fire rescue half-track ATV with a front-mounted shovel and rooftop water cannon. Aside from his regular robot mode, he can combine with a double-ladder off-road fire truck of the same colors forming much of his larger robot form. Much like Master V's support Tobots, he doesn't require a tokey. Running Gags *'Little Sister': Every time the tobots see Tyler's baby sister, they panic and try to escape becoming her chew toy. Almost every time she goes after them, her favorite has always been Monster. If a flight capable tobot flies low enough, they'll end up as her chew toy if they're the only ones at the moment. During Sweg's spree of framing Tyler's tobots, she was used to torture Storm Joe during interrogation.